something in your mouth
by Chikyreby94
Summary: AU OS M dean, sam and gabe go in a well known bar to cheer dean up. there he meets a very mysterious and beautiful stripper with bright blue eyes. you know the story.


Dean looked at Sam and Gabe as if they were completely insane. He was pretty sure that this ô so bright idea came from latest. Okay, yes he was not a good company lately but that was only because his boss was mother fucking jerk…and the fact that Michael broke up with him three months ago. AND it's certainly not because he hasn't got laid since which is why Gabriel think he is "sexually frustrated" _which is_ supposedly why he is a grumpy fuck. According to Gabriel, of course.

Anyway, the idiot manages to convince Sam of the opinion and _that_ is why they were on their way to this famous strip-bar called "between heaven and hell". Dean knew for a fact that it was also some sort of brothel for every kind of sexual orientation, every single kinks or fantasy. You name it, they give it to you. Normally Dean would be drooling only at the thought but right now, he wasn't in the mood.

They soon arrived at the club and get out of the Impala. The club looked like every other bar except for the flashy lights and the very loud music coming out of the door. Gabriel finished the bag of gummies he was eating and threw the bag in the garbage.

"Here we go ladies! This is going to be a good night!" he smiled before entering the club.

Sam took Dean's arm and pulled him in the club as well. The moment he entered the bar the scent of alcohol, drugs and sex hit him but it wasn't unpleasant. It was actually something Dean missed. The chatter of the crowd pulled him out of his reverie and he followed Sam to their table _right_ in front of the main stage, so close he could actually **touch** the strippers. There were already some girls dancing around a drag queen who was signing some techno shit. Dean ordered a beer as Gabe commanded a vodka and Sam a girly fruity drink.

As the song stops, others strippers came on the stage but they were all dressed as angels or devils. They were almost all girls except for a few boys; _those_ were who dean was looking at, but that didn't mean he wasn't noticing them either. The girls were wearing corset with little panties and high hills, red or white depending on the role they were playing. The boys were wearing also panties but they were shirtless and their legs were wrapped in knee boots again red or white. All the dancers had devils or angels wings with halos or corns. Dean found it **very** pleasant.

"Oh yeah! The show of the night, we came jut in time!" exclaimed Gabriel with excitement.

Dean looked around and noticed that every single person was looking at the stage. The music begins and he was actually surprised that he knew the song; it was one of his favourite. Nickelback was a great band and "something in your mouth" was the sexiest song. Plus, maybe ironically, it matches the situation. The blond was curious as why it was so popular.

"Hey Gabe! Why is it such a big deal?" he asked

"What, the show? Well because these are the best dancers of pretty much the whole state." He answered.

Okay, that was impressive. Dean looked back at the stage when something (or more _someone_) caught his attention. Right there in front of him was this guy. He was **magnificent**, dressed like an angel; he was spinning his ass around and. Oh god. He was sucking on his finger. With _great_ enthusiasm. Dean felt blood come to his face and most importantly his_ cock _was _hard_. He hasn't been hard since Michael, which says something and he shift uncomfortably in his jeans.

When the stripper finally opened his eyes dean stopped breathing. His eyes were deep blue and so big you could _drown_ in them. Dean knew they were staring at each other but he didn't care. The guy was fucking hypnotizing and before he knew the angel was right in front of him on the stage. He was rubbing himself while sucking on his thump, then he was on his knees his centimetres from his. Deep blue eyes meeting with electrifying green eyes. Dean stared as a hand came on the back of dean's head tugging him forward a little.

"Come dance with me" said a voice so low with gravel in it.

Dean couldn't do anything else than nod. The blond took his jacket off and follow the black haired man on the stage. He saw that other couples were dancing together when the guy turned back to him and grind his hips against his own. Dean put his arms around the guy's waist and grind back. Lucky him he knew the song very well so it wasn't that difficult to follow the rhythm.

"What's your name?" he asked to the stripper's ears.

"My name is Castiel" he replied his arms around dean's neck.

"Do you mind if just call you Cas?" dean wouldn't be able do remember a name like Castiel.

"Cas? Yes, I like it…just like you" he answered sliding his hands on dean's ass. Not that dean mind, it was freaking hot.

Dean couldn't resist much longer and he pressed his lips on Cas' soft ones. To his surprise Castiel didn't protest but answered to the kiss by opening his mouth, dean pushed his tongue in the wet heat with a growl and put Cas tighter against him. Castiel moan low in his throat and pulled away a little.

"You want to take this somewhere else? He demands in his husky voice.

Honestly? Dean can't think of a better suggestion, he's so hard it almost hurt. He remembered Sam and Gabriel who will probably need a ride back home.

"Yeah but I came with some friends, we can go to your place?" dean wasn't sure if the man would be ok with that.

"Yes it's upstairs with the others." He answered followed by a kiss and a nip on his neck.

Damn! The man was driving him crazy. Dean took his hand and brings him to the table where they were sitting. Gabriel had a smirk stuck on his mouth and Sam was… dumbfounded. Dean smiled at them and threw his key at Gabe.

"Well, well! Someone's getting lucky tonight!" laughed Gabriel.

"Shut up, so this is Castiel, Cas this Sam and Gabe. Good night guys I'll see you tomorrow! C'mon Cas" Dean says

Cas guides him to a stairway with an "employees only" sign on the first step. He follows the stripper upstairs but his eyes only stare at that bumpy perfect ass and all he can _think_ about is when he's gonna screw that booty. They stop in front of a black door and Cas chuckles when he realize that Dean has been checking his rear out. He pulled dean to him and kiss him roughly. They rub against each other hard and Cas head makes a "_thump_" sound but they don't care at all. They are making noise and they're not even the room but they don't care. Castiel manages to open the door and they stumbled inside the room. Dean doesn't even look around the need he feels is even more urgent now.

"Where is your bed?" he mumble his lips sealed with Cas'.

Cas moans and pushes him so he walks backward toward what is, he hopes, the bed. Fucking finally they fall onto sheets with soft groans. Dean doesn't lose time and pull on the wings attached to Cas and throw them somewhere. He kisses the now bare shoulders before him while his hands go down and play, tug and roll the little perky buds. Cas uses his leg to rolled them over so that dean his on top and slides his hands to the hem of dean's shirt and pull upward. Dean understands and drags his shirt off, before leaning down and kisses Cas messily, biting and liking lips, tongue and teethes. Cas moans pitifully, so hard he can barely think. Dean smiles and takes his pants and boxers off along with socks and shoes; he is now completely naked in front of Cas. The dancer growl and pull on his panties and starts to loose his boots but dean stop him.

"Leave the boots" he practically growl before lying down between Cas' open legs.

Their erections slide together and the feeling make them both arched toward each other. Cas put his hands on dean's ass and push, he wants more. "Please, dean !" he says desperate for it.

"Do you have lube and condoms?" dean asked, he needs to be in Cas right the fuck now.

"Under the pillow" mumble Castiel.

Castiel slid himself up on the bed and took out lube and condoms for dean. The blond man gladly took them and opened the bottle of lube, squirt some on his fingers end bring them to the puckered opening of Castiel. The poor angel was humping the air desperate for just a little friction. Dean wanted to took care of this man for tonight, so he slowly kiss his way to the stripper's cock and took him in his mouth slowly while breaching him with one finger first.

"Yes! Oh, dean! Please more, more!" chanted the angel with need.

Dean looks up to Cas and he was struck by all the innocence that was coming from him. He added some lube and put two more fingers in Cas. He needed him now, but he didn't want to hurt him. He stared at Castiel opening as he swallowed all his fingers and was even begging for more. Dean couldn't resist anymore and pulled his fingers out, put a condom on, added some lube and positioned himself.

"Cas, Castiel? You ready?" he asked softly.

"Yes, please, oh god yes!" was the answer.

Slowly he made his way until he was balls deep; his sack resting on Castiel ass. And then he began to move his breath mixing with Castiel's little pants and gasp. Dean kissed Castiel' collar bone and lick his neck with groan from the pleasure he felt. God if there was nothing better than this. He was so tight and so warm! Dean took Castiel legs and take them up against Cas' torso gratefully he got the message and put his hand under his knee caps. This changes the angle so that his cock pounded on Castiel's prostate every. Damn. Time. The stripper was so lost he practically screaming from lust and pleasure. Then dean realised he didn't have to keep quiet because he was not in a hotel room with Gabe or Sam and the walls were not as thin as in those hotel room, so dean let go.

"Fuck Cas! Fuck so tight, Jesus feels so good in your pink little hole…shit Aahhh!"

At that Castiel moan louder his cries broken from the harsh hips movement dean was doing. Got he was so close! And as if Dean read his thought he grasp his prick hand jerk him at that same punishing rhythm he used on his ass.

"Dean! Oh Dean so close…please. Please!" he cried out his eyes closed

"Yeah me too... Fuck so good, so hot! You like don't you? Yeah just a little…" Dean pant

And with two thrust in Cas he came, hard. His whole world went white and his whole body stilled as he exploded his load in Cas. After he came down from his trip he saw that Cas didn't came yet and he was still moving his hips for some friction and doing those sinful sound. So dean bent down and took Cas in his mouth and began sucking and bobbing his head three, four time before Cas was also coming, his balls tightening and a scream escaping from his throat. Dean rolled off and beside Cas looking at Castiel as he pant and … laugh. Dean frowned.

"What is it?" he asked

"Ah god! I have never had a better fuck in whole fucking life!" he exclaimed lazily

"Well you never had sex with Dean Winchester before." He replied with a smile.

"Be aware you just give me your name I could stalk you!" Castiel joke sleepily

"Yeah? ... Maybe it wouldn't bother me. Maybe I want to see you again?" Dean said a little unsure

"Yeah? I would like that… will you stay tonight?" the dancer asked

Dean didn't know were it was going if it was going anywhere but tonight was a really great night and he didn't felt like that since Michael. Maybe this guy who had probably a poor life and shitty work would be the one for him. So Dean made a decision.

"I'll stay with you Castiel."


End file.
